Bittersweet Ending
by randomSweetness
Summary: "For a very long time, I had my eyes fixed on you. I never knew when or how it started. I just knew that my gaze kept on following you, analyzing and burning every inch of your image on my head, in my memories."  A 5986 fic. :  Please Read and Review :
1. Gokudera's POV

So yeah here's another fanfic for my favorite 5986 duo. :)

This time it's rather an Angst/Drama type. Well this is my first time on writing a sad story since I hate them but it was inspired when I faced a rather sad event that time. Well please do read and review still. :) And please do read my other fic "I Love You, Stupid" a 5986 fic as well. :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR if I did I'll make 5986 a canon. :) Lol. :)

Enjoy. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Gokudera's POV:<strong>

_**For a very long time, I had my eyes fixed on you.**_

_**I never knew when or how it started. I just knew that my gaze kept on following you, analyzing and burning every inch of your image on my head, in my memories.**_

_**Unconsciously, I've been watching you.**_

_**I've watched you on how you dazzle when you're happy... **_

"_Gokudera-san, you're such a baka you know that_" Haru cheerfully said when Gokudera knocked down a red paint on him while they were doing their class mural when they were still freshmen in high school.

"_Crap! This is all you're fault stupid woman!_" Gokudera scoffed as he tried to wipe-off the paint off him.

"_Hahahahaha! Like it was Haru who did it, Baka_" she teased.

"_Stupid_" he uttered under his breath as lovely pink tint coloured his pale cheeks.

_**...And every time I see you, you'll never fail to instantly take my breath away.**_

_**And I also watched how your tears will glisten in the night when you're sad.**_

"_It hurts...Gokudera-san, Tsuna-kun...he won't return my feelings...h-he fell for my best friend...I know that t-there was a b-big chance of this happening but...I still hoped that h-he'll f-fall for me, the one who pursued him for t-ten years_" Haru cried.

"_Just cry, stupid woman. I'm here, so just cry_" Gokudera patted her as she kept on crying as she holds onto him under the clear night sky.

_**I also watched you when you flare up each time by my words only to get myself more drawn towards you.**_

"_Tsuna-san!_" Haru jumped enthusiastically only to be surprised that Tsuna was not the one she bumped into.

"_Stupid woman! Bumping into me this early in the morning, how the hell would others believe that you're a high schooler when nothing you do is lady like?_" Gokudera sneered.

"_Hahi! Well excuse me, it's not like Haru wants to bump into you either..._" She inhaled before letting out another angry comment to the sneering young man in front of her "_...And for the record, Haru is a proper lady with beautiful manners not like someone I know!_" and then she stormed out leaving Gokudera smirking to himself.

_**I saw how you tried to force a facade upon not showing them you're real feelings, yet I know since I've always been watching you from a far.**_

"_Kiss the bride! Kiss the bride!_" the guests at the Sawada-Sasagawa's wedding reception cheered for them as Tsuna lean towards Kyoko for another kiss.

At that time, Haru was standing at the farthest corner of the room and seemed to smile happily yet hurt was clearly evident on her brownish eyes.

At the same moment, Tsuna's lips landed perfectly on Kyoko's cherry red lips, Gokudera rushed towards Haru and gently covered her eyes only to feel Haru's warm tears flow down to her cheeks.

"_Don't cry stupid woman_" Gokudera uttered comfort was clearly seen in his tenor.

"_Hahaha! Haru's happy. I-It's tears of j-joy_" she croaked as she felt Gokudera's hand held hers for comfort.

_**I really felt happy that time, when you thanked me, when all I did was listen to you; it touched me more than you can ever know.**_

"_Gokudera-kun...Thank you...for being there for me all this time_" Haru said as tears were starting to fade away as smiles replaced them.

Gokudera didn't utter a word in response; instead he let out a comforting smile that assured her that it's fine and that he'll always be there for her.

_**You didn't know how hard it was for me to leave you that time, so I never said my good bye 'cause I can't bare to let you see my face when I said those words, so I just left a hint that night.**_

"_Hahahaha! Your being a jerk again, you know that?" _Haru casually laughed at Gokudera as she gracefully sat at the swing in Namimori Park.

Gokudera smiled then his eyes turned gloomy as he said "Ne, Stupid woman, I'll miss you"

"_Hahi?_" Haru gaped, surprised at his sudden statement.

"_Hahahahaha! You're really weird right now, Bakadera_" Haru broke again into laughter.

"_Yeah_" Gokudera shrugged.

"_I'm sorry Haru...I just can't bring myself to tell you that I'll be leaving. Because I don't want you to see my reaction upon telling it you_" Gokudera thought and just smiled at the laughing Haru.

_**The moment I arrived after five years of longing for you, the first stop I took is not to greet the tenth, no; it was you that I seek first. But then, I really don't understand the sudden coldness that surrounded you that time. But I know that it was my fault for not being able to contact you for almost four years since my father in Italy kept on insisting that I should get married to some woman I don't love and successfully cut all means of communication towards you in the process of my retaliation.**_

"_It's been five years, since I last saw you stupid woman, did you miss me?_" Gokudera smirked.

"_I know. Uhm...yeah Gokudera-san...you coming by later? It's been a while since the gang last saw you, well the others in a matter of fact since I know you and Tsuna still saw each other every time he went to I-Italy_"

Gokudera blinked the shock he got from the sudden coldness that Haru displayed towards him and just nodded to confirm that he'll be attending the party.

All Gokudera thought that time was to say sorry to her for everything, He thought that if only he can reach Haru and hug her for forgiveness he'll do it, but he didn't because he froze in fear...in fear of rejection.

_**I've kept on watching you even though you found another man who'd took you lovingly in his arms, just about I arrived to see you, after those long five agonizing years of disappearance, just when I've decided that I'll confess to you after the party, while dismissing the apparent fear of being rejected by you on my mind.**_

"_I'll tell her after the party. I will. Not after all these five years I'll let go of her. I want her to finally notice me...this time I'll tell it to her straight...this time" _Gokudera thought as he was slowly mustering the courage he'll need to confess later that day.

But that courage was broken to pieces when Yamamoto stood up and announced the dreadful news to them.

"_Everyone, I just want to let you all know that Haru and I are dating_" Yamamoto beamed as he tugged a blushing Haru closer to him.

"_Finally, after what three years Yamamoto-kun? I'm so happy for the both of you_" Tsuna cheered.

"_Congratulations! Haru-chan!_" Kyoko alongside her friends said in congrats the new couple joyfully.

Gokudera's eyes widened upon hearing this both in disbelief and regret, it sure hit him like a bomb.

"_Congratulations, Baseball idiot and Stupid Woman, you both deserved each other_" Gokudera said with all the courage he mustered as sadness filled his heart before turning away from the new couple.

_**It hurts me to say this but I really love you, and I hate myself for not telling you that earlier. My mind always wandered about the possibilities we might have shared if I did tell you my feelings. It saddens me as 'what if questions' kept popping up on my mind making my heart yearn and ache more until that damned faithful day.**_

* * *

><p>So how was it? Don't worry It's not finished yet. :) Well please Read and Review. :) Thanks A Lot ;)<p> 


	2. Haru's POV

So here's the next Chapter! :)

This chapter focuses on Haru's point of view now. :)

Please Enjoy. :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Haru's POV:<strong>

_**For a very long time I loved him, in spite of that he failed to love me back instead he ended up falling for my best friend, my very own best friend.**_

_**At that time, I felt like falling inside a pit of endless hurt and misery, knowing that no one can see my suffering since I've put up a perfect facade that fooled everyone into thinking that I was perfectly fine except you.**_

_**And then unconsciously, little by little you rescued me through that detestable pit that no one dared to do.**_

_**Your flustered face started to etch its ways in my brain, not knowing that I've started to take every inch of you burned into my memory.**_

"_Stupid_" Gokudera said still flustered as he tried to wipe-off the remaining paint off him.

Haru, astounded by his sudden reaction seemed to be lost in a trance as she kept on gazing at him.

"_What now? Woman?_" Gokudera scoffed as he felt her gaze on him longer than usual.

"_Hahi! N-nothing, Bakadera!_" She snapped, as she realized that his image overwhelmed her to much, making her blush a bright shade of pink as well.

_**That time when you actually called me by my name, it made my heart jump, yet still not understanding why those feelings kept on popping.**_

"_I'm not listening...blah-blah-blah...Haru wants to help you save Lambo-kun as well_" Haru said as she kept on pressing the fact that she wants to go with them in the abandoned factory to save Lambo who was currently kidnap at that time.

"_I said it's dangerous, stupid woman, can't you even process that, woman?_" Gokudera scolded her.

"_Haru's not stupid! Stop calling me that! I-I'm just worried for Lambo, what if something happened to him! I-I can't afford seeing him hurt! Don't you understand that? Haru's just worried_" she yelled as tears escaped her brown eyes, and had been plopped to the floor.

Gokudera bent towards the same height as Haru and said in a much gentler voice "I understand that, but you must also understand that it's dangerous for you, so please stay here and pray for Lambo's safety and we'll take care of that, ne, Haru?"

Upon hearing her name uttered by him, made her heart skipped a beat and instantly stopped crying as she just stared at him as he smiled at her and slowly retreated as he walked towards the others who are preparing on their way to rescue Lambo.

_**I never knew how comfort you brought me that day, but deep down, slowly I came to recognize this feelings that's been beating towards you.**_

The moment Tsuna leaned in for a kiss on Kyoko at their wedding reception, almost made Haru drop her pretence of being okay, when all of a sudden Gokudera's big, warm and comforting hands covered her eyes as tears started to fall.

"_Don't cry stupid woman_" he said.

"_Hahaha! Haru's happy. I-its tears of j-joy_" Haru croaked as tears kept on flowing silently as Gokudera's free hand held her for comfort.

His words and actions made Haru cried more, but it was not out of misery this time, but out of comfort.

"_Ne, Gokudera-san, a-after this...H-Haru w-will be fine_" she said in between sobs as she turned her head towards Gokudera's chest so that no one will notice her crying.

_**Unknowingly I've become drawn to you, always longing for your presence and your lovely smiles.**_

"_Ne, Stupid woman, I'll miss you_" Gokudera smiled brightly that night making Haru gasped for air.

Little did she know, that was the last time she'll be able to see Gokudera in years, since he will leave for Italy due to some family 'mafia' matters to deal with.

After that, Haru once again fell into great despair, hating Gokudera for the fact that he didn't tell her he was leaving, that night instead making her heart beat crazily with his last confusing remark that she now knew the meaning behind those words.

"_He doesn't even have the decency to just tell me right off the bat! Bakadera is so sly telling Haru that he'll miss me, not even saying the fact that his leaving...you're so unfair Gokudera-kun_" Haru sobbed at her bed the moment she found out that Gokudera left earlier this morning to Italy.

But she can't also deny the fact that she was longing for him every single day, while only holding on to her memories of him and he's smiles.

_**It came to a point, that I detest the 'me' who stubbornly ignored the blossoming feeling that I had for you thus missing the chance to tell you how I truly felt before you run off to Italy and hell knows whenever you were coming back.**_

It was almost three years and he still hasn't returned from his departure to Italy.

"_Was tending the mafia there really can took you almost three years away without even calling to say hi to your friend in a year?_" she thought as she kept on staring at her phone.

Gokudera stopped calling her the moment a rumour was set off last year regarding Gokudera being engaged to the daughter of some powerful tycoon in Italy.

"_Are you really engaged Gokudera-kun? I-I really should have told you back then, so that I have no regrets_" she whispered as tears silently escaped her eyes.

_**I was surprised to see you suddenly in front of me after five years of disappearance. The moment I laid my eyes on you, the feelings that I thought I've thrown away all suddenly came rushing back to me. **_

"_G-Gokudera-san? You're back?_" Haru gaped at the sudden Gokudera materialized in front of her door step.

"_It's been five years, since I last saw you stupid woman, did you miss me?_" Gokudera smirked.

"_I know. Uhm...yeah Gokudera-san...you coming by later? It's been a while since the gang last saw you, well the others in a matter of fact since I know you and Tsuna still saw each other every time he went to I-Italy_"

**But I can't tell you how I felt now, not that I found someone who took good care of me, when your absence and rumours hunted me. No, I don't want to be unfair to that person. Even it did stab my heart when you congratulated me in being able to find a new love; I'll still stick to him.**

"_Congrats Haru for being with...Yamamoto_" Gokudera congratulated Haru.

"_Thanks, Gokudera-san_" Haru said forcing a smile towards him.

As Haru watched Gokudera's retrieving figure she smiled sadly and thought

"_This is for the best...I'll learn to forget about you...Yamamoto-kun deserves to be happy too and I do love him as well I don't want to be unfair to him just because you're here now...So Haru decided that Haru will learn to forget you so that Haru will be happy with Yamamoto-kun_"

**But I knew from the bottom of my heart that it was you whom my heart beats for and up till now I'm still drowning in regret for not telling you that. Maybe if I did things might have changed. My mind was filled with what if's until that faithful day.**

* * *

><p><strong>PLease READ AND REVIEW! :) THANK A LOT. DO READ MY OTHER FIC "I Love You, Stupid" ;)<strong>


	3. The Faithful Day

So this is the final installment for my "Bittersweet Ending" fic. Now that I'm done with this, I'll resume working on my "I Love You, Stupid" fic.

Please do read and review! :)

Thanks. :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR. 'Cause if I did I'd make this pairing a CANON. ;)

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Faithful Day<strong>

It was February 12, 2017; the sky was dim as Gokudera finally decided to tell her what he feels about her even though she was already in a steady relationship with Yamamoto Takeshi whom he considered as one of his best buds for years now.

After those dreadful five years of his disappearance and the wretched homecoming he had when he ultimately found out that she and Takeshi was officially together, it finally took him the courage to just confess to her.

No. He wasn't confessing to steal her away from Takeshi; he can't do that to his best bud. He finally realized after spending two years of painfully longing and regretting about her that he needed to tell her his feelings so that he can move on without regrets.

"_I need to take this out. This will gonna be the last time I'm going to tell her how I feel. After this I'm going to move on. I'll stop yearning for her. I won't be expecting any positive answers from her. I just need to let this out_" Gokudera uttered to himself as he waited for Haru to meet him by hill with a single cherry blossom tree that was standing providing him enough shelter from the falling snow flakes from the dimmed sky.

Gokudera spotted Haru coming in on where he was as he straightened himself up.

"_Now is the time, Hayato...Don't be a coward...You need this to move...on_"

'_Move on_'...those words were still equally painful when he said it. He was convincing his self that he needed this to move on... But he knew that some selfish part of him wanted her to say she loves him too and dump Takeshi. That he wanted a positive outcome from what he'll be saying to her today.

On the other hand, Haru reluctantly took the last step that closed the distance between him and her.

"_Why did he call me in the middle of this cold afternoon weather?_" She wondered.

She still admits that even after being in a two year- steady relationship with Takeshi, her heart was still yearning for this man...the man who was now standing before her.

His eyes were intense as it held her brown orbs perfectly. She wanted to avert her eyes before breaking and melting into him but something about his gaze that kept her eyes firmly planted on his.

"_Who was I fooling with?_" She thought as she remembered the day of Gokudera's arrival and of finally accepting Yamamoto.

"_I should have waited more, It was only minutes after I accepted him that Gokudera showed up_" she reminisced.

"_I thought that after those painful years that Yamamoto comforted me that I've learned to cast my feelings away from Gokudera. But I was just fooling myself saying that I'll learn to forget him 'cause I don't want to be unfair with Takeshi. But from the very start I was unfair to him, because he gave me his whole heart while I gave him a piece of my broken heart. I was so delusional by thinking that I'll forget him after being with Takeshi. I'm sorry Takeshi for being unfair I just can't forget about Gokudera, I want him to know that I love him, whether he'll return it or not, I don't care anymore, I just want him to know that so that I'll have no regrets and so that I can enter to a new relationship wholeheartedly..._" She thought as she fought the tears that were building as her brown teary orbs were still held by Gokudera's determined gaze.

"_Haru..._" He started; determination was clearly seen on his face, making Haru broke her train of thought.

This made Haru flinched. Her heart was now aching and it yearns for him more.

"_Haru...I...need to tell you something_" he said as his gaze turned soft this time.

"_Me too...I need to..._" Haru started before being cut by Gokudera's words.

"_Me first, before you say anything, I want to tell you this first. I held it on for years now, and I know that if I won't let it out, I can't...move on_"

"_Gokudera-kun_" Haru stifled a cry as she agreed on listening to him first.

"_Haru...I... Love You...I loved you for years now...I was just so coward to tell you this...But I really do, I know you're with Takeshi but I just wanted you to know so that I can finally...move on without regrets_" He said in a softer tenor filled with sincerity.

Haru froze in shock; she didn't know that he'd feel the same way about her too. It made her joyful yet guilty for the happiness that she felt knowing Yamamoto's feelings for her.

She just stood there, tears now flowing down on her pale cold skin earning Gokudera a surprised look.

"_Why is she crying, is it out of pity? Pity for me?_" he thought as he muttered to her

"_I guess since I finally told you how I felt, I'm going to leave now, you don't need to stress yourself with answering back, I knew from the start that you have Yamamoto so don't bother...bye Haru_"

Gokudera bowed his head as he slowly walked passed Haru, Haru on the other hand swirled and called for Gokudera.

"_No, please don't leave, Gokudera-kun...You're wrong...It's not Takeshi that I really loved...It was really Y..._" Her words were cut when she felt a piercing pain hit her chest. When she looked down she saw blood oozing out from where the pain resides and at the same time she fell on her knees to the ground.

"_Haru!_" Gokudera shouted in terror, as he hastily ran towards her side and held her fragile bloody form in his arms. He then activated his Sistema C.A.I. to shield them against from any more form of attack and so that Uri can find the perpetrator who did morbid attack on her.

"_Hayato-kun...I-I love you...from the beginning... Up till now...I still do_" Haru managed to tell him how she felt even though the piercing pain that came through her chest overwhelmed her.

"_Haru...I Love You too...Please don't die on me now...don't leave me...I don't want to loose you now more than ever not after finally learning each other's feelings for one another after a very long time. Please HANG ON HARU_" Gokudera pleaded tears were now falling from his emerald eyes.

With her last ounce of strength she cupped his face as she softly wiped the tears that fell from the man whom she loved more than anyone as she spoke her last words "I love you, Hayato Gokudera" then darkness enveloped her.

"_HARU!_" Gokudera shouted as Haru faded away, tears still fresh from her eyes and crimson blood contrasting on her pale skin.

Gokudera carried Haru's dead body back to the base where he was met by surprised faces that were suddenly turned in despair.

Yamamoto ran towards him and cried as he took Haru's dead body. Gokudera who's also covered with blood silently walked towards a chair in the corner and sat down as grief was clearly shown on his face.

"_Gokudera, tell me what the hell happened to her? Why the hell is she dead?_" Yamamoto unable to control his anger took Gokudera by the collar and punched him good in the face, he was about to punch him again when Tsuna and Ryohei stopped him.

"_Why didn't you protect her? She went to see you too! Do you know how hard it was for me to know that she really hasn't gotten over you! You ass! Now you're returning with her dead body! I thought you freaking love her? Even though it hurt I was ready to let her go if she decided to be with you! But look what happened! You let her die!_" Yamamoto was really trying to get out from Tsuna's and Ryohei's grip as he wants to really beat Gokudera up.

Gokudera was numbed. He knew he was right, he knew that he failed to protect her that's why she was dead now. After finally knowing how each other really felt towards one another, this happened. He looked at his surrounding the girls with Lambo were crying real hard, while the boys kept on holding a furious Yamamoto who was out to beat him up.

But he didn't care if he was beat up or what, no, he didn't because all that was his feeling now was the regret for not spending time with her a lot sooner, and the anger for not being able to protect her fully and for the guy who did this, he'll make sure he's dead and that he'll suffer hell.

Uri came back and stared at Gokudera who got up from where he was when Yamamoto punched him. He slowly went to the door and followed the feline not before leaving his final message to them.

"_I'll make them pay for what they did to her. And yes I love her and I'm sorry, please take care of Juudaime and the others, bye_"

"_Gokudera-kun!_" Tsuna shouted after him but he didn't even look back, he was determined to kill the bastard that killed his precious woman.

"_You better be! Prove it that you love her and kill that Bastard!_" Yamamoto shouted before the retreating figure of Gokudera, then plopping down beside the woman's dead body, the woman that he whole heartedly loved even though he knew that she wasn't really returning them.

Gokudera followed Uri to an abandon house. It was once the lair of the Himejeo Family, which who tried to mess with the Vongola before.

He now knew that the other remaining members of that family came to him for revenge as he was the one who killed the boss of that family.

But who cares about that, he doesn't care anymore whether what's the reason is, but they crossed the line, they killed her, and she was out of the question, if they want revenge they should have targeted him and not her, she was innocent and she didn't deserve to die this early.

Without a second thought he stormed in and wreck havoc to the place. He found the man who shot her and brutally tortured him ignoring his pleas for mercy before finally killing him.

He was like a mad creature from hell killing every person in his way until he stumbled across a child.

He stopped and stared at the quivering child out of fear for his life. He bent down and tapped the child and flashed a smile that console the child even though he was covered with blood. He then reached for his phone and called Tsuna.

"_Juudaime, please go to this address I'm sending you, there's a kid in here who needs to be rescued_"

"_Gokudera-kun! Are you okay? Okay I got it will go there now_"

"_Thank Y-_"His words were cut by a loud gunshot noise that was heard even at Tsuna's side.

Gokudera was shot by a wounded man who has been abruptly attacked by Uri since he left his guard down.

The child's eyes widened in horror as Gokudera fell on his back, fresh blood oozing from his fresh wound.

"_Gokudera-kun!_" Tsuna panicked as his intuition told him his seriously injured; as he collected his fellow guardians to go to the address Gokudera sent them.

"_Crap, I just told him to end the life of that bastard and not his own_" Yamamoto cursed.

Gokudera smiled as he knew that he'll see Haru now, but before that he turned his head to face the child who was crying.

"_Hey kid...don't worry someone's coming over here to rescue you, don't cry now_" he choked some blood and then told the kid he's final request "_Please tell them that I'm sorry and Thank you for everything_"

The child nodded as Gokudera smiled and closed his eyes "_Haru, we'll be seeing each other now, I promise if we'll meet again in our next life time, I won't hesitate anymore, I'll always be there for you and protect you, wait for me_" then darkness enveloped him.

The gang went in to find the corpse of Gokudera lying beside a crying child.

The child relayed to them Gokudera's final request, it made the boys cursed in despair.

Loosing two loved ones in one day was enough to drive the family to the edge, but they stood strong, strong for the two who parted the world.

After all that happened Namimori was now peaceful, even though sadness was still apparent in the family's atmosphere they strived their best to live with the memories of the two dear friends they have lost.

"_You better take good care of her there, Gokudera and I Hope you're finally happy Haru_" Yamamoto muttered while he looked up in the sky.

After several years in the future, a girl with brown eyes and brown hair was born the same time and day a boy with silver hair and emerald eyes too.

When they grew up, they met by chance while the girls clumsily bummed the boy at the street.

The boy crooked a smile and asked the girl "_Have we met before?_"

The girl blushed and smiled brightly "_I feel we have._"

It felt like their souls were drawn into each other as they kept on gazing at each other.

"_I told you, I won't hesitate anymore, did I?_"

"_I know, and now we can finally start anew again_"

"_I love you, Haru_"

"_I love you, Hayato_"

**THE END**

* * *

><p>How was it? Did my ending gave Justice?<p>

Well it's my first anyway..But please do Read and Review. :)

Thanks A Lot. :)

Please do support my other FIC okay. :)

Mwahugz ;)


End file.
